


Love Immortal

by Gerec



Series: Nothing But Movie AUs [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Childhood Sweethearts, Infidelity, M/M, Mummy AU, Non-Graphic Violence, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruk is the lover of Pharaoh Seti I, and General of his army. Chaires is the High Priest of the Sun God Ra, and Iruk's childhood friend.</p><p>Nothing and no one will come between them again. Not the gods, not the Pharaoh, not even death.</p><p>(Or 'The Mummy' Movie AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> I promised the amazing [Nikorys](http://nikorys.tumblr.com) a Cherik Mummy AU ficlet, in exchange for artwork of naked Erik covered in paint! So here are 1100 words of essentially the prologue to the Mummy, with Charles as Imhotep, Erik as Anck-su-Namun and Shaw as Pharaoh Seti I. 
> 
> You can see Niko’s amazing portrait of Charles as Imhotep [here](http://nikorys.tumblr.com/post/122208251609).
> 
>  **Warnings:** If you've seen the movie, you know how the prologue ends!!! And if you haven't then skip to the end for spoilers/warnings.

Long ago, in the great city of Thebes, there lived a boy named Iruk. He was beautiful and strong and much beloved; by his parents who served the Pharaoh Ramesses, divine son of Ra, and by Chaires, his boyhood friend and constant companion.

For years they lived happily, their friendship blossoming into understanding and love, until Chaires entered the priesthood of the Sun God Ra, and left Iruk alone. When Iruk’s parents died he went to war, serving Crown Prince Seti as a commander in the Pharaoh’s army. They fought side by side in countless battles, and returned after many years, victorious in their conquest against the Hittites. When Ramesses died unexpectedly, shortly after their homecoming, Seti became the next Pharaoh of the glorious kingdom of Egypt.

Seti‘s first decree was to reward Iruk’s loyalty; he named Iruk General of his army, his word second only to the Pharaoh himself.

Then, he took Iruk as his lover.

And though Iruk did not love Seti, he was content, for the Pharaoh treated him well and lavished all manner of gifts and privileges upon him. Time passed, and the kingdom under Seti’s reign became peaceful and prosperous. Iruk was needed less and less on the battlefield, his days spent on the training grounds with his guards, and his nights in the Pharaoh’s bed.

Much would have remained the same if not for the unexpected return of Chaires to Court, now the learned and revered High Priest of Ra. Iruk longed to visit Chaires and renew their bonds of friendship, but could not do so under the watchful eye of a covetous Seti. There were no opportunities for a private meeting between the two childhood friends, as the Pharaoh demanded Iruk’s constant presence by his side, and Chaires’ role as advisor became increasingly visible and important. Frustration only grew stronger over the course of days and months, as Chaires and Iruk could do nothing but share wistful glances from afar. It was not until the birth of Ramesses II that things changed, for the Pharaoh then spent many nights with his newborn son, leaving Iruk free to meet with Chaires at last.

Their reunion was joyous, and time fell away in an instant, as though they had never been apart. They spoke long into the night, voices soft under the stars, of trials past and the days ahead. They spoke of the hurt over their forced separation, and the blessing of the gods that brought them together once more. But mostly they spoke of love, for Iruk never stopped missing his old friend, and Chaires never stopped trying to get back to him.

In the dark of night, Iruk took Chaires’ hand and led him to his chambers. He kissed Chaires, soft and deep, and reveled in the taste and the touch of his lips. For hours they made love, and Chaires worshipped every inch of Iruk’s body, his hands and mouth leaving Iruk hard and aching. And when Chaires moved inside him, Iruk finally understood; he had always been Chaires’ and Chaires had always been his.

Their affair carried on until Seti returned to Iruk’s chambers at night, and though Chaires was angry he could do nothing. Iruk felt his own bitterness growing, for now that he had been with Chaires, he could not bear the Pharaoh’s touch. When Seti took him now he would close his eyes and think of Chaires, and imagine his lover in the Pharaoh’s stead.

His new reluctance did not go unnoticed by the Pharaoh, who began to suspect Iruk’s faithfulness. He lavished his lover with a hundred slaves, and precious jewels, and delicacies from all across the kingdom. He also forbade any and all, under punishment of death, to ever touch Iruk, to reassert his claim. As Iruk continued to withdraw, Seti’s paranoia increased, until he could trust nothing but his own eyes. He had Iruk painted daily in black and gold, and marked him as the Pharaoh’s most beloved treasure. At night he smeared the paint all over Iruk’s body, and was at peace.

But Chaires’ love for Iruk would not be thwarted, and he was unafraid to use his influence in Court. He visited Iruk every day after Seti’s departure, bribing the servants to turn a blind eye, until this too became untenable. Finally, he whispered his heart’s desire to Iruk, of a plan to rid them of Seti forever, making his infant son Pharaoh in his place. Only then could the General and the High Priest live without fear, and love without restriction.

It was during one of these clandestine meetings, with Chaires’ body above Iruk’s that Seti returned early to his lover’s chambers. In a blind rage the Pharaoh raised his sword to strike Chaires’ down, only for Iruk to stab him in the heart with a dagger. Seti’s death would not go unnoticed for long, and they would be torn apart once more, put to death for the Pharaoh’s murder. Iruk forced Chaires to leave then, for he would not permit them such an ignominious end. He kissed Chaires for the last time, and bid him farewell, and watched as Chaires’ priests dragged him away. And when the Pharaoh’s guards surrounded him, standing naked beside Seti’s body, he plunged the dagger into his chest and died, the taste of Chaires yet on his lips.

\---

_This is not how the story ends._

_I will not tell you of my pain, as I watched Iruk sacrifice himself, so that I could live another day._

_I will not tell you how I stole him back in the dead of night and made with all haste to Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead. How the Pharaoh’s bodyguards followed me, relentless in pursuit as I readied the ceremony for Iruk’s resurrection. How they interrupted before I could finish the ritual, and my beloved’s soul was banished to the Underworld, lost to me once more._

_I will not tell you what happened next, how I was cursed to suffer agony immortal, my tongue ripped from my mouth and body wrapped in linen, buried alive as hundreds of scarabs tore at my flesh. I will not tell you the excruciating pain I felt as I died; that it was nothing compared to my failures._

_I will tell you that I have endured a millennia, for my soul can never rest. I will allow no curse nor judgement; no man nor any god, to keep me away from my beloved._

_I will raze the ground and burn the world to ashes, if only to see my Iruk again._

_Beware, for I am Chaires, High Priest of Ra, Creator of All._

_This is not how the story ends._

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Character death, mild body horror and violence.


End file.
